Two Years Ago
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Regina relembra seus dois anos de convivência com Emma. Sobre como o amor verdadeiro vence a todas as barreiras e dificuldades.


Meus olhos foram se abrindo e um sorriso brotou em meu rosto quando reparei as mãos de Emma perpassando minha cintura. Eu gostava dessa sensação de poder dormir e acordar todos os dias em sua companhia. Meus olhos foram em direção à cabeceira da cama e olhei o relógio que minutos atrás marcava o início de outro dia. O nosso dia.

Nunca fui de ligar para datas especiais. Mas, não tinha como não esquecer a data de hoje. O dia que minha vida mudou. Ainda me lembro exatamente de tudo o que aconteceu comigo há dois anos. Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez. Eu estava desesperada com o sumiço de Henry, mas não só ele voltou para os meus braços naquela noite, assim como uma loira especial entrou em minha vida.

Uma taça de cidra de maçã. E eu tentei colocar todo o meu poder de persuasão para fazer que ela deixasse a cidade o mais rápido possível. Eu tinha medo de perder meu filho. No começo eu a via simplesmente como uma ameaça. Tinha medo de ter meu filho tomado de mim pela mãe biológica dele.

Fiz coisas erradas para tentar afastá-la de Henry. E o que eu consegui com isso? Meu filho que cada vez mais se afastava de mim e um vazio em meu coração que parecia ficar cada dia maior.

Por que eu me sentia desse jeito perto de Emma? Era a pergunta que eu sempre me fazia. Eu não queria admitir, mas ela já fazia parte de minha vida. Foi quando comecei a perceber que minha vida não faria mais sentido sem Emma ao meu lado. Por medo, tentei suprimir tudo o que eu sentia. E para isso eu tentei envenená-la com uma torta de maçã.

Só que eu nunca imaginaria que quem comeria essa torta seria o nosso filho. Ele caiu inconsciente e até hoje não me perdoo disso tudo ter acontecido por minha causa. E quando Emma beijou a cabeça de Henry, uma força mágica tomou conta de todo o quarto e ele acordou. E com isso, também veio a surpresa: a maldição fora quebrada.

Emma Swan, agora xerife da cidade, era filha de Snow White e Príncipe Charming. Eu saberia desde o início que a salvadora estaria destinada a me destruir. Pensei que ali seria o meu fim. Mas, para minha surpresa, Emma sempre estava disposta a me salvar, mesmo quando todos da cidade queriam minha cabeça servida em uma bandeja.

Mas, meu coração cada vez mais desejava a companhia de alguém. E não era de qualquer pessoa. Ele chamava apenas por um nome. Emma Swan. Eu tentava esconder tudo o que eu sentia. Mas, mentir para mim mesma se mostrava cada vez mais difícil. Até que em seus olhos também pude observar amor.

Estaria Emma Swan apaixonada pela Evil Queen? Um ano depois de nosso primeiro encontro, foi também a data do nosso primeiro beijo. Um beijo quente, mas também cheio de paixão e urgência. Ali naquele momento pude sentir nossas almas se fundindo. E que cada vez mais necessitávamos mais da presença uma da outra.

A partir daí tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Primeira noite de amor. Tornar o nosso relacionamento público. O pedido de casamento que me pegara de surpresa. Com lágrimas em meus olhos eu apenas consegui responder sim diversas vezes. Três meses depois do nosso primeiro beijo nós nos casaríamos. Pude perceber ali que eu poderia ter enfim o meu final feliz.

Em abril tive uma das melhores notícias de minha vida. Descobri que tinha engravidado. E esse bebê fora gerado através de nossa mágica. Era o nosso milagre que crescia dentro de minha barriga. Para quem pensava não ser capaz de engravidar eu tinha me surpreendido ao saber dessa gestação. Emma adorava acariciar minha barriga e colocar beijos sobre ela. Eu confesso que me sentia acalentada toda vez que ela fazia isso.

Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia ser feliz. Perdi Daniel de uma forma violenta. Entrei numa vida onde apenas queria enxergar a vingança. E fiz coisas erradas. Inúmeras coisas que eu me arrependo hoje em dia. Mas, Emma chegou para salvar o final feliz de todos. Inclusive o meu.

Senti Emma se aconchegar mais em mim e acariciar minha barriga de seis meses de gestação. Um doce sorriso nasceu em meus lábios. Sempre penso naquele dia que ela apareceu na porta de minha casa e devolveu a luz para os meus dias tão escuros.

Hoje eu tenho uma família perfeita. Emma, meu amor, minha vida, minha salvação. Henry, minha primeira luz que eu tive em minha vida em muitos anos de escuridão. E agora essa linda garotinha que ia chegar para iluminar nossas vidas mais ainda.

– Está pensando em alguma coisa meu amor? - disse Emma distribuindo beijos sobre o meu rosto.

– Pensando em você. Que há dois anos apareceu e devolveu a cor a minha vida. - respondi fechando meus olhos. Aproveitando a emoção do momento da melhor maneira que eu podia. Estando ali com Emma. Minha esposa. Meu amor. Minha vida.


End file.
